Vivit enim amor per omnia
by SkyiMello
Summary: Just my collection of random MelloxNear (and maybe other parings) one-shots. Mainly Romance with sides of other genres.


**A/N:****Hey peoples! I decided to follow all the people who've done this before and start a little thing for my random Death Note one-shots since I can't think of anything creative for my other stories. These will mostly be Mello x Near, but I might add other parings just to try them out. I'm only going to update once in a while or when I finish a prompt or two so don't expect me to update every week or so.**

**I decided to put the title and chapters in Latin because it sounds really cool and it was that first thing that I thought of. The title translates into, "Love Lives Forever". Rated K because of…?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Deathnote and I give credit to whoever drew the picture that I used for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Latin to English Title Translation (By using Google): ****Stars of the World**

* * *

Sidera mundi

* * *

The night was just too perfect for Near to not stay in bed. The sky was as clear as anything and the stars were painted on the canvas of the heavens; twinkling and glittering as Near began to make out shapes in the sky. Orion's belt, strapped perfectly to Orion's waist. The Big Dipper, so very close to spilling its cosmos soup all over the galaxy; a few faint star-like drops escaped here and there. Leo the Lion, making sure his kingdom is safe from any danger. And Near's personal favorite Sagittarius; Mello's constellation.

Mello's constellation.

Mello...

Near sighed and looked across his dark room before looking back at the sky. Oh, how the albino really wanted the blonde to see what he was seeing right now. Near sat on the window still and swung his legs over so that they dangled over the edge. The boy hummed a soft tune as he mentally pointed out some more constellations: Pisces, Cancer, Gemini, Aries...

Sometimes, like tonight, Near just couldn't sleep.

It wasn't like anything personal or bad happened during the genius's day, he just couldn't close his eyes and drift off to Dreamland.

But then again, it's not like he dreamed of anything to begin with.

The slightly faint sounds of Call of Duty (the albino knew the redhead's schedule quite well) echoed off his bland, vacant room walls. A loud groan and bubbling laughter followed as the two boys next door continued to be the teenagers that they were.

Grey eyes looked up towards Sagittarius.

People usually assumed that Near, being literally the color white and having perfect marks, was a stuck up child who thought that he was too perfect to associate with other human beings. That he was too innocent to know any more about life than he already knows.

They never gave a second thought about maybe he didn't want to be alone.

Dark, shadowy clouds covered the crescent moon; the once bright, wondrous sky now a sinister black void covering the Earth, as if it read the genius's cramped mind.

The laughter next door faded away as the firing of machine guns and other background noises signaled that the game had started again.

Piercing red lights on the small alarm clock blinked for a second: **10:55**.

A cool breeze whispered through the toy filled room. Near shivered, wishing that a certain blond was next to him, pulling him into a warm embrace. The albino wished for many things:

Friends...

To Fail, well more or less not a one hundred on some exam...

For people to appreciate him for who he was, not just take a half second glance at the white covered child...

For Mello to see him as more than just a rival, not even a rival...

Tragic, isn't it. The one that he loved would never return the same feelings. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet, only this time, it was only Near's heart that would be shattered and bleeding, left to die on the floor of his own broken figure.

**11:05**.

The noises in the next room narrowed down to poorly hushed voices. Laughter peeped out once in a while, jokes circling it. Shoving and light punching were just barely heard, quiet complains vibrated into the genius's ears.

A sliver of a tear ran down a pristine white cheek, staining the once clean surface. Near looked up at the sky. The Cheshire moon grinned back at the albino, the tear-filled grey eyes boy smiled back; his face held dry humor and misery.

**11:20**.

Near pulled the covers off of his bed and settled into the once neat sheets, instantly wetting his pillow with small silver tears.

* * *

_If we were in another life, would you have been mine as I will, now, and forever be yours?_

* * *

Mello shoved Matt of his bed, yet again, the redhead grinned childishly as the blonde seethed before him.

"If you fucking try to-No, go even a five foot distance from my chocolate, I will fucking hurt you so bad, you'll be wishing that I killed you."

"Awwwww, don't be like that, Melsy-"

"God dammit, Matt, don't call me that fucking name! Go play Pokémon or whatever you shitty gamers play at this hour." Matt bounced over to his game covered bed ('How does he even sleep in that?'), and pulled out three different DSs. Mello rolled his eyes and looked out the window that he was sitting in.

'I wonder if Near can see this?' The blonde shook his head, 'Of course he can, he's in the next room.' Mello looked out his window, only to be met with a dark room; the window glass reflected the sliver of moon in the sky. The blonde fell back onto his bed, the younger genius continued to invade his thoughts. Mello sighed and looked at the time (11:37) before closing his eyes. The blonde began to think up complicated chemical formulas for the upcoming exam in Chemistry in a few weeks. Soon, sleep conquered the second highest ranked orphan at Wammys. Images of grey eyes and white hair flashed through his dreams before pictures of victory and finally becoming what he wanted for so long took over.

He never gave a second thought to what the grey and white meant.

* * *

_If we lived a different life, would you see me as more than just a rival..._

_Could we be friends, best friends maybe..._

_Brothers even if you wanted..._

_Could we be lovers if you cared for me as much as I do for you..._

_I love you..._

_I just wish you knew..._

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow...That was sadder then I originally wanted...The next one won't be like that though. It'll be really sweet!**


End file.
